Hulk
Summary of Character The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb (referred to as a "G-bomb") he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. The character has since been depicted in various other media, most notably by Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk in the live action television series, five made-for-television movies, and an animated series; through the use of CGI in Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008), as well as in three animated shows and various video games. The Hulk has appeared in the 2012 film The Avengers. For more information about the Hulk, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_(disambiguation) here (Click on a link)] or here. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] Avenger Time: Hulk appeared as an Avenger with Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor. *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] Hulked on Phonics: Hulk appears getting spoofed alongside with Hooked on Phonics. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Captain America's Got Talent: Himself recruited by Nick Fury to be an Avenger. Also he held a book called "Hulked on Phonics." *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] Magic Magic Marker: The Magic Magic Marker drew the boy as Snow White and the Hulk. *[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] Hulk Smash: He gets spoofed along with Smash. 'Season 3' *[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 1 (53)']] MADvent Calendar: One of the theater patrons seen in the photo is wearing a Hulk shirt. Also, the Hulk is seen in the Avengers group photo. *[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 6 (58)']] This Means War Machine: He appeared as an Avenger member, then later dates Pepper Potts at the end. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Average-ers, Tasmanian Devil Duster, Animated Marginals, Legend of Dora, and 5-Second Cartoon: Bruce Banner was angered by Hulk not being in most of the sketch. He becomes Hulk and tosses Phil Coulson wanting his Hulk DVD signed into Pokie's portal, destroying him and Coulson. He turns into Hulk once more when he finds out the movie was over. He later appears in other sketches barging in and still disgruntled for the lack of screen time, often yells out "Hulk want more screen time!". He and the other Avengers are seen eating in a diner and Hulk says, "Okay, that's enough time now" in the 5-Second Cartoon. *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Outtagascar: Shrek was mistaken for the Hulk. Episode 15 (67) Avenger's Halloween Party: Himself celebrating Halloween but does a Jackass Style on Iron Man. Trivia *He is voiced by Keith Ferguson and Kevin Shinick. *On This Means War Machine, Average-ers, and Legend of Dora, he is in 3D. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero Category:Avenger Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Comcast NBCUniversal Category:Paramount Pictures